Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR The Masters Of The Temple Trust
Real Project Idea Not Just Fake. It's Real Real Page Wiki ----------------------------------------- Real Models that Belong To The Project. Real Connection > https://sketchfab.com/jorgebaby160 Quick Info |- bgcolor="black" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Developer(s)' |Developer SEGA/ Sonic Team |- bgcolor="black" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Publisher(s)' |Publisher I like Sonic Team To |- bgcolor="black" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Platform(s)' |Microsoft Windows Dreamcast 2 PlayStation 4 Wii U |- bgcolor="black" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Rating(s)' |*ESRB: E 3+7+10+ Extra Feature E AK-47 |- bgcolor="black" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Mode(s)' |Single Player, Multiplayer Single Online, Multiplayer Online, |- bgcolor="black" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Media' |Your Media is ? |- | colspan="2" |'Genres' Your Genres is ? |} Describe the general storyline. This section may have subheadings to describe parts of the story, like Intro, plot line and Ending(s). Characters You can have a list, but a description of the lessor known characters would be useful. This shouldn't be the only thing in a Game Idea. The Super Form And beyond Level Gameplay The system that the game is for, as well as certain aspects of menus and updated abilities. Such as slowing down time in Sonic and the Secret Rings being an update to the Sonic series, which can be triggered with Down on the D-pad. Controls All For Now as Basic The OSL The OSL Tutorial Track one Random World/ Game. (Sonic Team Midnight Race. Style Any artist can add any music to there Zone. Worldwide Only Characters Sonic Model Exist Baby Greed Model Exist Baby Cabela Model Exist Tails Model Exist Knuckles Amy Model Exist Shadow Silver Cha Cha The Hedgehog Dancer Model Exist ?????????? ?????????? Baby Star Model Exist ????????? ????????? ????????? More Soon Characters Boss Eggman Baby Gaius The Hedgehog Orc Model Exist Dr.Sheila Sketch Exist Enemies A list of enemies. Try to make this section somewhat interesting, otherwise no one may read it. Bosses 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Baby Gaius The Orc Hedgehog 10 Eggman Minibosses Some games have minibosses, which are important to list also. Soundtrack Music Theme of Sonic (Full Song) < this music track will be in three of these game. GL GR And GX Super Forms And Beyond Level Forms Straight Super Energy Sonic And Baby Greed Super Super Sonic Super Baby Greed 1 Super Baby Greed level 2 Super Baby Greed Level 3 Angel Baby Greed Level 4 ????????? ????????? ????????? ????????? Angel Baby Greed Attack Power Energy blasts Angel Baby Greed Attack Power Energy blasts World Map Simulation world lsland paradise Amy's House Palms Neighborhood City Palms Neighborhood 1 Highway Expressway Palm City Palm City Race Track Levels * Diamond in the Sky 2 Secrets Secrets of the game. This section is optional. Items World Items Baby Items Baby Cribs Baby Greed Diapers 1 Complete it Weapon Items Power Up Power Up Item Nightmare Items The Sword Of Nightmare Entei City Items Permission Musics Tela Devik Granted < Credit Ritz190 Granted < Credit NGKFlower Granted < Credit Royal Free Musics Full Power Purchase Musics Come Soon New Tracks Every 30 Day Desolace - OST Sci-Fi Music Vol. II (20 Sec. Sampler) At (EPIC) Commandos Based On The Mystic Ruins Construction Options The 4 Commandos The 4 Agent Commandos A Lost Agent Commando ??????? ??????? ??????? Transformation 1 Baby Adult Teddy The Half-Breed ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? Transformation equipment First Class Change Armor ????????? ????????? ????????? More Soon Commandos Army Soldiers ?????? President Commandos Baby Adult Allen First Lady Full Adult Caroline Quotes Also optional, but some users like creating dialog for their articles. Categories Game Menu Credit Option Mode Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA Category:RATED E FOR EVERYONE Category:Extra Feature Category:AK-47 RATED E FOR EVERYONE Category:BASIC GAME Category:Can be complied as a basic game for all software Category:It can be developed by Blender Or other software and SEGA